


Code

by Redstarz97



Series: Time is Relative [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, and hard to follow, but don't worry, but it's cause of New Kid, heavy heavy undertale reference, it's intentional, reality is kind of messed up, so the pov may be a bit wonky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarz97/pseuds/Redstarz97
Summary: It's hard to know whether you're awake or asleep when you start dreaming constantly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a start as to how weird the pov may get in the next installment- again the name in this fic is NOT New Kid's name

Your lungs felt as though they were on fire as you willed yourself up the mountain path, sticks and stones sliced at your stinging limbs. Everything hurt but at the same time you felt as though you were about to die.

They were closing in, you could hear the heavy boots stumbling upon the rocks below as you hurried your climbing up the path.

_Don’t look back, keep going._

They had already gotten your parents, you remembered when shots rang out and your father was the first to go down after he hid you and your mother in the storage unit out back. Then it was your mother as she pushed you into the small exit hole and you watched her bloodied body slid down the wall, her dull lifeless eyes stared right through you.

Silence was your best friend, it kept you alive and free this far.

You were sore from all the running and some of the men that almost had you caught; your arm was still bleeding from the knife wound that one of them had inflicted when trying to subdue you. You were just lucky you made it out at all and had gotten this far in your escape.

You weren’t exactly sure where this mountain would lead but you remembered your mother telling you stories about a famous mountain that could only exist in fairytales. Said to have some of the most beautiful fields of g͟͡͏ò̶̸͘͟l̵̶͝d̶̴͡é̢͜͟n͏͝͏ ͜͡f͡l̡͟͜͝o͟w͘͠e̸̸r̢̛͢͠s̢̕ that you dreamt of picking one day for her.

But now you won’t ever get the chance to.

Tears started to stream down your face as you finally made it to the top only to stop in your tracks.

It was just a big gaping hole, an endless abyss.

You wanted to cry, all the climbing to escape, to be free, and to live only for this to be your dead end. Your fate was set to either die or let them take you away to use you as a human experiment. None of which you wanted and none that had a lesser evil, they were just as equally bad as the other.

You let out a desperate cry when you heard shouting not too far behind you now, just as you turned you were blinded by the sudden light that emitted from the men’s guns which were all pointed at you.

“Dovahkiin,” You shivered at the name as you held your arms over your eyes to block out the blinding light. “It’s time to stop running. We don’t want to hurt you.”

What a bunch of bullshit, they just killed your parents and knifed you. How do they _NOT_ want to hurt you?

“Come with us, think of what we could do together. All the possibilities, the world at our fingertips, you just have to lend us your strength.” The man with the eye-patch took a step forward to you and you shrunk, your feet inched closer to the abyss. You shook your head as you kept your arms over your eyes.

 _“N-no... “_ You whimpered as you felt fresh oncoming tears, your body trembled when the men started to close in on you.

“Don’t make us take you by force.”

With each step they took towards you, you took a step back unknowingly towards the abyss.

“Dovahkiin!”

The rocks crumbled beneath your foot and you fell.

\--

 _“Ngh!”_ You jolted awake at a table littered with a few books, some fell when your knee accidentally bumped up against the table. Your vision crackled and glitched back into place as you slowly became familiar with your surroundings.

You were in a library and it seemed a bit more mellowed out than it usually was, probably because it was getting close to closing time. You blinked a few times as you stared down at the book that laid in front of you before you drifted off into slumber.

It was a picture book of a mountain.

You shut the book as you grabbed your bag and stood.

Memories that you shoved into the back of your mind began to resurface but you quickly shook away the thought as you made your way out of the library. The librarian gave you a nasty look before going back to whatever they were doing.

_Don’t think about it, don’t think about it._

Just as you stepped out into the cold open air, the scene before you shifted and you were suddenly standing in a g͏̷̡͠ól̢̡͘d̷̀͝͝͡e͢n̴̶͢͢͞ ̸͠h̴̶̀͠a͡͞͞҉l̴͢͡ĺ̡̨͘͟. A lone figure stood at the end and you were filled with a wave of fear that was crushing.

“You can’t be here, kid.” Their hand raised as the ground began to shake, knives poked from the floor as tiles broke. The knives getting closer and closer to you and-

You jumped when you felt a gloved hand on your cheek.

“Dude, you there?” You blinked up at haunting blue eyes and you quickly flinched away from Kenny’s touch. A flash of guilt flickered upon his face and you looked away.

Wounds that you knew no longer existed on you still ached and made you ill whenever you saw Kenny.

You had been trying to avoid him and his whole gang of friends since the recent Reset, you thought you did a pretty good job at ducking out of sight whenever they made a show of themselves.

Kenny was always the odd ball though.

The two of you stood silently in the cold night of South Park, before you turned and started making your way down the sidewalk. Kenny not too far behind much to your dismay, he was never far from you in the first place.

You wondered if he out of the other three remember what had happened, to when you were caught and to where you ended that timeline with a Load. You weren’t sure but you had a feeling he knew some things you didn’t about your abilities.

And that scared you.

You tried to keep your breathing calm as your surroundings started to shift again, the faint light above your head and the dull throb of pain at your wrists from pulling at the ropes. It made you want to throw up, but you weren’t going to give Kenny the satisfaction of getting to you. Maybe that’s why he was here, to remind you of the constant nightmares that kept you awake at night or how you hid yourself in weird places just to avoid them.

Kenny McCormick scared you a shit ton, but you won’t ever tell him that.

The two of you walked a good distance from the library, you weren’t really sure where you were headed but you were hoping Kenny would tire of your aimless wandering around and leave you. In all honesty, you didn’t really want to go home- the bloodied bodies of your parents were still fresh in your mind.

Just as you took another step, you felt the front of your foot bumped against the uneven crack in the sidewalk and as you began to fall forward you distantly heard the boy behind you quicken his steps closer to you before you hit the ground.

The scene shifted again, you were leaned over to the side of the walkway that had a long, dark, and never ending drop below. The wind blew through your hair as you stared down that the dark emptiness that probably stretched for miles, you were held tightly by your wrist from someone behind.

“Don’t wanna fall down there- that’s where the bad ones go.” You nodded at the familiar voice, one that you’d hear in dreams that you could never forget. You felt yourself be pulled upright as you turned to the other when you were met by eyes that cried black tears and a smile that dripped with black ooze.

**“I never wanted this.”**

_“!!”_ You let out a strangled gasp and shoved at the figure holding your wrist. You both stumbled back as your vision glitched and slowly settled on the boy in orange that gave you a questioning gaze. Your body shook and you quickly looked away from Kenny, trying to focus on your surroundings.

 _What was going on?_ Your nightmares have never bothered you while you were awake nor have they ever been so real, as if you were actually reliving the whole thing again. It wouldn’t exactly be the first time it happened- did you somehow reset? The thought alone scared you that you squeaked as you shut your eyes tightly and opened them, praying that the current reality before you was reality itself.

It shifted to the g͏̷̡͠ól̢̡͘d̷̀͝͝͡e͢n̴̶͢͢͞ ̸͠h̴̶̀͠a͡͞͞҉l̴͢͡ĺ̡̨͘͟ once again.

You heard Erra scream as you felt blood clog your throat, you let your eyes slowly travel down to your body which had been impaled by so many knives, blood cloaked your palms and fingertips and you tried to let out a sound. You started choking as you felt your body become heavy and you fell to your knees.

The scene glitched again and you were back on the sidewalk with a worried and freaked out Kenny hovering over you. When did you fall to your knees and why was there spit trailing down your lips?

More importantly why were you crying?

“Holy fuck, are you okay, dude?” You cringed a little at his voice that still haunted you in your dark room. The scene glitched and you found yourself suddenly staring up at a distraught Erra.

 **“K҉̸̡̕u̷̸͠͞m̷̡̀͡͏á́, make it stop-”** they cried, they started to cough up black ooze on you and you started screaming as you crawled away from them. Their hands outstretched to you and you quickly closed your eyes while covering your ears.

 **“K҉̸̡̕u̷̸͠͞m̷̡̀͡͏á́ help me, help me-”** You whimpered and shook your head as you heard the scrape of their boots across the tile floor. The g͏̷̡͠ól̢̡͘d̷̀͝͝͡e͢n̴̶͢͢͞ ̸͠h̴̶̀͠a͡͞͞҉l̴͢͡ĺ̡̨͘͟s̢̕͢͢ now filled with red started to melt before you and you bit your lip as your body trembled.

**“K҉̸̡̕u̷̸͠͞m̷̡̀͡͏á́-”**

_“_ _Dude!”_ You opened your wide amber eyes and stared up to scared blue ones as Kenny grabbed you by the shoulders. You twisted yourself away from him, a strangled whimper escaping your throat and he instantly released your shoulders as if you were too hot to touch.

You scooted away from him quickly and held your arms protectively over your head as you stared at him, you weren’t sure if you terrified by the fact that Kenny touched you again or whether he was actually real or not.

You weren’t really sure which scared you more.

You blinked and the scene suddenly changed to a field of f̵̶͘͡͞l̸̴͜ò̡͟͢w̛͢҉͘͏è͡͝r̶҉̴̢̕s̶͜͟, your body feels so heavy and sore, you couldn’t move. You stared up and Erra smiled down at you, you shrunk from their haunting gaze.

**“What makes you think you can leave?”**

_“Aaaaghhh!!”_ You screamed and started to hit your head by the palms of your hands, the setting shifted again and you felt someone trying to hold your wrists in place. You tried to fight and push at whoever held your wrist in a tight grip as your voice rose.

“Jesus christ! Dude- _hey!_ \- you’re _okay_ , you’re _fine_ \- are you even listening?” Your wild eyes fell on Kenny’s worried gaze as he held your wrists away from your head. Probably to stop you from hurting yourself but it only made you want to pull away from him even more.

It still made you sick to even look at him.

You yanked your hands out from his grasp and quickly stood up, a wave of vertigo hitting you but you quickly shook that away. You watched as he slowly stood and you backed away, you held your arms closely to your body as if you were trying to find some comfort.

“You’re freaking me out, man.” He said slowly and you curled your lips in disgust as your body trembled before him. His concern made you even more ill than before and you shook your head.

 _“Stay away from me, asshole.”_ You spat as you took another step back, the setting started to crackle around you and you tried to blink it away rapidly. _“I thought I made it clear I didn’t want to fucking see your face anymore.”_

Kenny’s eyebrows rose at your harsh tone and words from your usual soft volume, he probably never heard this side of you but you didn’t care.

After all the shit he put you through he deserves every bit of your ire.

Kenny bit his lips before he spoke, his hands were held up as if to say he was harmless. You knew that was far from the truth from the last Load.

“Look… I just… I just want to help you out, man. Just… let me take you home and I’ll be on my way.” His smooth voice made you want to gag as you take another shaking step back. You shook your head again as you curled in on yourself, your eyes wild and unfocused as your vision glitched and your ears were filled with static.

 _“You’re a fucking monster.”_ You seethed and you took some satisfaction at seeing him flinch from your words, you took another step back from the other as the wind started to pick up a bit. When did it start snowing?

_“I don’t want anything to do with you, McCormick, so leave me the fuck alone.”_

You felt your body sway as the scene started to fade in and out to the f̷̀̀͢l̸̸̨̨͡o͞w͜͏̷e̷͡͠r̴҉ ̶̵f҉̴͞i̴̶̴̡e̶͜͞͏́l̸͡͏d̕͢͡͝ then the g҉̢͢o͞͠l̶̶̢̕͡ḑ̶̀͞͡ȩ̵̨͜͞ǹ̡҉ ̷͞h̢̛ą̴̶͟l̸̸̸͢͞l̴̷͢͞͞ and back to South Park. You tried to blink away the wave of dizziness that overcame you not even noticing the other taking slow cautious steps towards you.

“I just want to help, dude. Just please let me take you home or something- you look like you’re about to fucking shit your pants.”

The moment you felt his hands brush against your hands, you found yourself face to face with Erra’s melting eyes and lips.

**“We’re best friends, right?”**

You shoved the other away as you let out another scream, without a second thought you turned and bolted across the street when you were suddenly blinded by oncoming headlights.

“Shit!” You vaguely made out Kenny’s figure as he tried to reach for some part of you to pull you out of the way.

You barely felt the impact of the car slam into you as you felt something burst within you. There was a scream and you heard a faint ‘oh my god’ as your body tumbled down the pavement. You couldn’t move and a wave of exhaustion came over you as the scene before you started to blur and darkened.

The setting shifted and you were falling down into the abyss and just like then, there was only one thought racing through your mind.

_‘I don’t want to die.’_

**\--Loading File 1--**

**\---**

**\--File 1 successfully Loaded--**


End file.
